


More Than Okay

by LGJA12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Marvel Universe, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare, and Steve can't sleep.





	

More Than Okay

It wasn't the usual nightmare that plagued Bucky's unconscious mind. Yes, it still left him in all kinds of pain, but this time it was worse. Instead of seeing himself torturing his mother, he saw himself torturing someone much more dearer. Someone who he could remember more about than anybody else from his past.

Steve.

And, it wasn't the usual torture where he sliced his own mom's skin open while she screamed in horrific amounts of agony. No, instead of Steve screaming out, all he did was beg; "Bucky, Bucky, it's me, Steve. We grew up together. Please. You don't want to do this."

And he did try. Bucky really did try to stop himself from torturing the man before him, but a part of him he didn't know about kept on slicing open Steve's skin, laughing at Steve's futile attempts to beg Bucky to stop.

Then, Bucky woke up. Sweat covered his hairline and his chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath. His eyes concentrated on the plain ceiling above him as he calmed his breathing.

His nightmare still bloomed within his mind and the urge to check if Steve was okay took over him. Ripping the thick sheets off of his sweaty body, he made his way out of the bed and across the cold floorboards. Him and Steve had rooms just opposite each other in the Avenger's Tower. Even though Steve had his own apartment, he refused to sleep there until Bucky was okay.

Little did he know that Bucky wasn't ever going to be okay. Seventy years of brainwashing and torture did that to a person.

Moving across the hallway, he gently pushed against Steve's slightly open bedroom door. Standing in the now open doorway, he looked down at Steve, the moon's light highlighting how his sheets pulled up to only his hips with his bare chest on show and light snores exiting his nostrils. Sometimes, Bucky couldn't believe that this was the same thin, Brooklyn boy he had grown up with.

"Bucky?" Steve was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His blonde hair stuck up in random places and Bucky couldn't help how adorable he thought Steve looked in that moment - scratch that - every moment.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bucky mumbled in a rough voice. He leaned on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steve shook his head. "No, no, struggling to get to sleep." He ran his gaze over Bucky and a worried look crossed over his light eyes. "What's wrong?"

Bucky shrugged, biting his bottom lip. "Just a nightmare. But, it's okay now."

Steve nodded. "You wanna talk about it?"

Bucky shook his head no. He couldn't let Steve know of the torture he had put him through. He just wanted to push the nightmare out of his mind and never think of it again.

"Come here." Steve gestured with his hands to the empty spot in the large bed beside him. After little hesitation, Bucky crossed the room, tucking himself in under the blankets beside Steve. It was warm and comfortable against his bare skin (mind the boxers).

"Bucky," Steve started, lying back and turning on his side to look at him, "Every time you have a nightmare, I don't care how often, just come to me, okay?"

Bucky nodded. "Why?"

"So I can do this." Steve moved across the bed, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and resting his head over his chest.

Bucky's breath hitched, growing used to the feeling of Steve cuddling him. It felt right. Like he fit there. So, instead of pushing him away, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, squeezing him tightly.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

No, it wasn't okay. In fact, it was more than okay. It made Bucky feel more complete than he ever had in his whole life.


End file.
